


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°9 : Inaperçu & Intention

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dun Moch, Fluff, Handsome Palpatine, Happy Anakin, Headcanon, Jedi Code, Legends Never Die, Sith Lords, Sith Order
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Inaperçu : Darth Sidious est un Seigneur Sith plutôt discret, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'est pas puissant.Intention : Ahsoka offre un cadeau de Noël à son Maître, malgré le fait que le Code Jedi l'interdise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mille excuses pour la journée de retard de ce duo de textes (ça fait très professionnel, le retard, surtout dans un calendrier de l'Avent... U_U'), mais j'ai été malade toute la journée d'hier et impossible de m'installer sur mon ordinateur, donc :/
> 
> Dans le premier texte de ce neuvième jour, vous découvrirez que la Palpatine Fanwarrior que je suis a encore frappé ^^' Et dans le deuxième, j'ai trouvé un duo de Jedi que l'on peut qualifier de « choupinou » xD

**Jour n°9 - Vendredi 09 décembre 2016**

**« Inaperçu & Intention »**

 

 

Inaperçu –

 

Contrairement à de nombreux Seigneurs Sith du passé – faits de muscles et vêtus d'armures pour se rendre encore plus impressionnants –, Darth Sidious passait relativement inaperçu dans la société civile. Les quelques personnes qui se retournaient parfois une seconde fois vers lui, agissaient ainsi car le charme naturel de Palpatine était assez remarquable et magnétique.

Même si le Sith moderne n'était physiquement pas aussi imposant que ses ancêtres, il n'en était pas pour autant frêle et fragile. Homme de taille située dans la moyenne, la masse musculaire qu'il avait gagnée durant son apprentissage était camouflable et donc camouflée sous ses tenues sénatoriales. Excellent duelliste et utilisateur de la Force – qu'il avait étudiée sous tous ses aspects –, il gagnait ses combats, aussi bien ceux au sabre-laser que ceux passant par la voie verbale, en s'appuyant sur ses talents, sur sa patience légendaire, et sur la technique du Dun Möch, qui consistait à déstabiliser l'adversaire par les mots.

Darth Sidious n'avait certes ni la carrure impressionnante de Darth Bane, ni l'âme guerrière de Darth Malgus, mais il n'était pas pour autant un « Seigneur Sith de salon » ou « d'apparat ». Il avait la Force comme alliée et, avec l'aide de celle-ci et de son intelligence innée, il deviendra celui qui fera triompher son Ordre.

 

 

 

Intention –

 

\- Joyeux Noël, Skyman ! fit joyeusement Ahsoka.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Chipie, répondit Anakin avec un petit sourire.

Ils étaient tous les deux de retour au Temple Jedi, pour la première fois depuis des mois – et juste à temps pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Anakin revenait tout juste de l'appartement de Padmé, où il avait passé la nuit, et il s'était dirigé vers le plus grand réfectoire du Temple pour y retrouver sa Padawan.

Un gigantesque sapin de Noël était posé dans un coin de la pièce, pour rester dans le ton festif, mais comme un bon Jedi était un Jedi qui n'était pas censé posséder quoi que ce soit, les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas le droit de suivre la coutume de l'échange de cadeaux. Pourtant, Ahsoka venait tout juste de sortir un paquet de sa sacoche.

\- Maître..., commença la jeune fille, hésitante. Je sais que je n'ai normalement pas le droit d'offrir quoi que ce soit à un autre Jedi, mais...

Anakin ne se formalisa pas de cette entorse au Code – il aurait été bien hypocrite de le faire –, et il encouragea Ahsoka à continuer par un regard bienveillant.

\- Mais vous comptez beaucoup pour moi, Skyman, reconnut-elle, alors voici votre cadeau de Noël, de la part de votre Padawan adorée, finit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Anakin attrapa le paquet qu'Ahsoka lui tendait, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours pour éviter qu'un Maître ne les surprenne et ne les prenne en défaut, il ouvrit l'emballage vert avec une délicatesse qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

 _Le Guide Universel des Speeders et des Vaisseaux Spatiaux_ , dernière version en date. Le bouquin qu'il cherchait depuis des semaines.

\- Merci beaucoup, Chipie, fit doucement un Anakin Skywalker ému aux larmes. Pour cette petite attention, et pour avoir deviné exactement ce que je cherchais.

\- Avec plaisir, Skyman. Je savais que vous alliez adorer. Et vous êtes assez prévisible, finalement, donc je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à deviner, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Il se trouve que moi aussi, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi..., dit-il avec un regard qu'il voulait mystérieux.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, bon, les livres papier ne sont pas très répandus dans cette galaxie, et j'admets ne pas avoir trouvé mieux comme cadeau pour Anakin qu'un guide sur les vaisseaux xD
> 
> Et j'ai peut-être légèrement triché avec « intention » et « attention »... so what? x') Au pire, si vous m'en voulez pour ça, je vous autorise à râler dans les reviews xDD


End file.
